Entertainment, architectural and theater industries have applications which benefit from the creation of millions of colors for light painting, product enhancement, or special effect. Light emitting diodes of multiple primary wavelengths may be placed in the same cavity to produce such artistic color effects. Multiple cavities each comprised of multiple primaries may be arranged in such a way as to provide over 1000 lumens of red, green or blue light or any combination thereof. Secondary optics are required to throw light of many different colors over a long distance which requires light beams with minimum luminous intensity dispersion.
LED light engines with multi-primary emitters are known, for instance the 7-cavity Lamina Titan™ light engine. By themselves, light engines are historically difficult to both collimate to a narrow beam as well as achieve acceptable color uniformity. Traditional optics lack sufficient color uniformity enhancement features, and project regions of light with high discrete, non-homogenized intensities of the individual primary colors red, green and blue. Poor composite color uniformity is produced as a result, which is not desirable for some applications. A need exists for a combination of color uniformity enhancement and collimation features that direct the light from a multi-cavity, wide beam, e.g., 60 degree LED light array to a narrow beam of light or a beam characterized as comprising an intensity dispersion <15 deg at the half maximum of the intensity peak.